


It's After Midnight,

by FrogbiansVEVO



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogbiansVEVO/pseuds/FrogbiansVEVO
Summary: They go to 7-11, yoshi is there





	It's After Midnight,

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever real fic and it's a smash bros shipping fic lmao. don't have their voices down as well as i would like but i think this will improve with practice, and hard work. anyway thanks for reading. i want to write more and get better

It was quiet, like the whole city was in a deep slumber. Fair enough, it was after midnight. Lucina was fast asleep when she felt Palutena tug on the fabric on the back of her nightdress. Instinctively, she rolled over and put her arm around the other woman’s waist.

“No, no,” Palutena whispered, gently as not to surprise Lucina in the dead of night. Lucina offered some sort of noise in acknowledgement. “Look outside. It’s snowing!” Lucina sleepily opened her eyes. It was indeed snowing. They didn’t get snow often, but it was beautiful how it bathed the dark of night in that sort of dull, golden light. Palutena snuggled up close and nuzzled Lucina’s neck. “Let’s go outside,” she said, only partially teasing. 

“To be honest, it’s hard to want to get up when I’m next to you,” Lucina said, quietly, with a hint of drowsiness. Palutena nudged her for this. 

“You don’t even realize when you’re being sweet, do you?”. She pried herself off of the taller woman and got out of bed, green hair trailing softly behind her. Reluctantly, Lucina sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Well, I’m gonna go out” Palutena declared softly.

“Palutena, it’s after midnight…” The part of Lucina that didn’t want to support Palutena wanted to roll over and go back to bed. She really cherished the fact that here, she had a comfortable bed and no more reasons to worry at night. Still, at the moment, she cherished Palutena’s company more than anything.

“Hey, it could be gone by tomorrow, y’know. I personally don’t wanna miss it” Palutena looked over her shoulder and winked at her. “But you don’t have to come along…” she playfully feigned disappointment and sighed.

A lot more awake now than she was a few minutes ago, Lucina rose from bed and stood next to the goddess. 

“If… it really means that much to you, I’d gladly go with you.” She gave her a sleepy but genuinely warm smile, which Palutena returned twofold.

They shuffled down the stairs, quietly, as to not disturb the neighbours. They didn’t bother changing out of their pyjamas, opting to just put on their winter coats on over top. They looked silly, though Lucina wouldn’t know any better and Palutena didn’t really care.

“Ready?” Palutena asked. She opened the door. It was cold. She closed the door. She turned to face Lucina. Lucina put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, a silent gesture saying ‘no turning back now’. She opened the door again and stepped outside. A chill breeze blew over the pair, and they stood just a little bit closer together for warmth. But it was beautiful outside. The snow floated delicately in the air, and dusted the grass lightly. It was just cold enough that it wouldn’t melt as soon as it hit the ground. It was so quiet, save for the distant sound of late night traffic. They weren’t that far from the city, just a short walk away, but in that moment, when it was just the two of them, it felt so distant.

“Ah, be careful, Palutena, there might be ice,” Lucina said with earnest concern, just before slipping on some ice. She pretended like it didn’t happen. “…So where should we go? It’s kind of exciting being out this late. Maybe that bar you took us to-“

“Oh no, not after last time. Besides, isn’t it nice to just… watch the snow with somebody you love?” Palutena said coyly.

“I suppose it would be nice if father was here to see this with us.”

“Lucina.”

“Yes?”

“Never mind. Just keep being you, okay?”

 

———

Somewhere along the line, they decided to duck into a nearby convenience store, just to warm up a little. Lucina didn’t know if it was a good idea. Lucina didn’t want to bother the employees. The only employee was Yoshi.

“Yoshi,” he said.

“I understand. We’ll be quiet,” Lucina replied with a nod in his direction. It felt so new and different to be at the store so late at night, certainly an experience Lucina never got to enjoy back where she came from. Palutena seemed much more experienced with these sorts of things, her wisdom was one of the things that Lucina greatly admired about the goddess. Palutena would certainly know convenience store etiquette.

“Hrnghn, taquitos,” said Solid Snake, who was also there. Lucina then understood. There are no laws in 7-11. She furrowed her brow and scrutinized the man without really realizing it.

“Lucina, why are you looking at snake like he’s some sort of wild animal?” Palutena seemed genuinely puzzled.

“This place… I think it does things to people.” Lucina said with a dire tone. Palutena knew a lot of things, so she knew sometimes it was best to let some topics die and find a new one.

“Hey, while we’re here, why don’t we get some hot chocolate? I mean, it won’t be as good as MY hot chocolate, but it’ll warm you up,” Palutena offered.

“That sounds lovely!” Lucina replied, a genuine smile lit up her face. That made Palutena warmer than any hot chocolate ever could. She saw a lot of things in her life, as a goddess, but only rarely did she see people who could find joy in such little things. Then she started thinking about the fragility of human life. Then she got a bit sad. Then she stopped thinking about that. There’s a time and place for everything, she thought, and now is the time for hot chocolate. They went to the hot drink dispenser. Lucina took a small cup.

“C’mon, live a little!” Palutena elbowed her softly in the side. Lucina took a regular sized cup. They both filled up their drinks, Lucina’s a bit under and Palutena’s a bit over. It was hot to touch, but after walking outside in the snow it was a welcome change. Palutena took a small sip. It scorched her tongue a bit, but it was… Actually pretty decent. But maybe it was sweetened by the chill outside. Lucina had both hands wrapped around the drink, looking quietly pleased. Palutena touched her on the arm. “On me this time, okay?”

She went to pay. Yoshi looked her dead in the eye. It struck Palutena how lucky she was to not have to work retail at night. Or at all. Yoshi’s eyes looked so old and tired for such a youthful dinosaur. Working minimum wage for what? For glory? For his family? She’d never know. Yoshi was burdened with the inability to voice his woes in any familiar tongues. Palutena laid a five dollar heart down on the counter and whispered “I’m sorry. Keep the change.”  
“Yahoo! Waow!” Yoshi said. Was he faking that enthusiasm? Chipper as always, even in the most hellish job. Nothing could get Yoshi down. The pair walked out of the store. 

———

It was getting to be around 1:00 AM. Deciding that they had walked far enough for the night, the pair stopped to watch the gentle snowfall in the park. Lucina brushed some snow off the bench with her sleeve and motioned for palutena to sit down. It felt so still that even the shifting of their bodies would break the comfortable silence between them. Very slowly, as if one wrong move would break something precious, Palutena leaned her head on Lucina’s shoulder. Lucina’s hot chocolate was empty, Palutena’s had gone cold. They were chilly, and Lucina was fighting sleep. It would probably be time to head home soon, but…

“Lucina,” Palutena’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes?”

Palutena closed her eyes and sunk her head deeper into Lucina’s shoulder. Lucina reciprocated the gesture, and tenderly rested her head on the goddess’. Neither of them could tell how long they spent quietly watching the snowflakes dance around them (it was about five minutes).

“Do you know why I wanted to come out with you tonight?” Palutena asked. Her voice at that moment wouldn’t even be loud enough to shake a snowflake.

“N-no, why?” Suddenly, Lucina got a bit red.

Palutena chuckled, then stood up. She took a moment to shake the snow out of her hair, and spun around to face Lucina, who was sitting there pensively waiting for whatever Palutena was about to say next. She leaned over and softly took Lucina’s hands between her own. Lucina’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’ve seen snow before. Of course I have. But when I’m with you, it feels so special. Like I’m seeing it for the first time all over again,” she paused for a second, pulling Lucina’s hands closer so she could kiss her knuckles. “It’s not often a human makes a goddess feel this way. You’re something special, you know?” She pulled a now brightly blushing Lucina to her feet, and put her arms around her neck.

“Lucina,” Palutena said her name warmly, but firmly. Lucina’s heart felt like it was about to explode. The air around them went still. “I love you so much.” 

In that moment, the snow fell, the streetlights lit up the park in a dull yellow haze, and the distant sound of a few late night drivers was all that could be heard. In that moment, none of that mattered. What mattered to Lucina, just for that moment, was standing right in front of her. She lowered her forehead to meet Palutena’s with her own.

“I love you as well, with every inch of my heart.”

With that, they closed the distance between their mouths.

———

When they got home, they were both freezing. It was definitely a lot colder than it was when they left. Lucina felt justified in grabbing an extra blanket from the closet. When they settled back in bed, Palutena rested her head on lucina’s chest.

“Aren’t you glad we went out?” she teased. Lucina was already fast asleep, arm draped comfortably over Palutena’s shoulders. She chuckled quietly and followed suit, letting the night be quiet once more.


End file.
